


The Valkyrie and The Viking

by BloodyIvar



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIvar/pseuds/BloodyIvar
Summary: You attend a college Halloween party with your roommate and meet an interesting man





	The Valkyrie and The Viking

It was finally senior year in college at UMass Boston. Go Beacons!

Your workload was now down significantly from your previous semesters, and you were bound and determined to experience more from college life than studying at the library and hiding yourself in your dorm room while your roommate Vanessa took a more active role in the social aspects of college.

Your major was psychology with a minor in education. You always wanted to be a high school guidance counselor, helping to set young people on their chosen paths. You’ve always been an encouraging and helpful person. You’ve always wanted to help others without thinking much of yourself. That’s probably why your social life is non-existent at the moment and your roommate was all too thrilled to change that as soon as possible, starting with tonight’s Halloween party at the Alpha Gamma Nu fraternity on campus.

“Y/N, c’mon! This is the perfect way for you to get out and meet people…maybe even a guy. This fraternity has the best looking guys on campus.”

“I don’t have a costume and it would be insane trying to find one this late. Maybe we should just wait for a regular party.”

“No way! You’re hot and this is the perfect excuse to get you out of your sweats and into something sexy. I have a few costumes from a couple years ago that would fit you perfectly and you’re coming with me. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

You knew you had lost the argument when Vanessa crossed the room to dig through her closet. In all honesty, you didn’t feel confident enough to pull off the sexy costumes that girls like Vanessa wore proudly to go out on the prowl for their next hook up. You weren’t unattractive, you knew that much, you just weren’t comfortable with how curvy you were when it came to skimpy costumes and dresses.

Vanessa let out an excited squeal and started bouncing up and down on the spot. When she held out her prize to you, you paled. It was a Valkyrie costume complete with blue dress, brown corset, gold lace up heels, and a bow and arrow.

“Don’t look at me like that! Try it on, I’m telling you now that you’ll be one of the hottest girls there. I’d kill for your curves and it’s time you show them off!”

“I’m not winning this one, am I?”

With a shake of her head she shoved the costume into your arms and pushed you towards your changing screen on your side of the room. Taking a deep breath, you reluctantly put on the costume. When you were finished you quickly walked out into the middle of your shared room for your roommate to see while you looked at yourself in the mirror, trying not to openly cringe.

“Oh my God! Yes! You are so hooking up tonight.”

You examined yourself in the mirror and realized that your roommate’s enthusiasm wasn’t that far off. You looked good. The corset held your breasts up in an enticing manner without being slutty, the skirt covered you fully but ended at the tops of your thighs in the front while being a little longer in the back, which meant only your arms and legs were exposed. You actually felt sexy for once and when a smile broke across your face, your roommate hugged you from behind while laughing and asking if she could do your hair and make-up. You readily agreed now, knowing she knew what she was doing. She gave you a smokey eye, bright red lips, and lightly curled your hair to frame around your face, layering it in sporatic braids all throughout.

Walking into the party, arm in arm with Vanessa the bumblebee, you couldn’t believe your eyes. Music was thumping loudly throughout the house, bodies writhing together all over the downstairs. Several couples were making out in corners, and would probably slink off to find a room soon; at least you hoped. Vanessa felt your hesitation and pulled you further into the house to the kitchen where an abundance of alcohol was set up on the counters. You noticed 4 kegs on ice also set up and ready for use.

It didn’t take long for Vanessa to attach herself to one of the frat brothers. She had asked if you minded, and of course you told her no, to go have fun. Now you have been here for an hour, you’re sufficiently buzzing from whatever alcohol you had been drinking. You weren’t sure what it was, but it was good, almost fruity.

Looking down at your cup, you realized it was almost empty again. You were contemplating refilling it and not paying attention to your surroundings when someone bumped into you hard enough to nearly send you to the floor. You heard a yelp that you knew you didn’t release before you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around you to keep you from hitting the ground.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay? I wasn’t paying att-“

Looking at your savior you temporarily lost your voice, much as he did; not that you’d noticed. His eyes were the brightest blue you had ever seen and easy to get lost in. He had pink pouty lips that looked kissably soft, light brown hair that was groomed nicely into braids, and a strong jaw that had you briefly wondering if it were made of marble. He truly was beautiful. The last thing you noticed was his costume. He was dressed as a Viking. A realistic looking Viking’s armor, completed with fake blood speckled across his beautiful face and hands. On his belt was an obscenely large silver axe. He gave a smirk that would’ve made your knees give out if it weren’t for his arms that had yet to let you go.  
Realizing you had yet to answer this fine specimen of a man and knowing he caught your ogling, you recovered your senses to give a witty response to downplay your embarrassment.

“I thought I was supposed to catch you when you fall in battle.”

The man gave a deep, full bellied laugh that you desperately wanted to hear more of. Now, you were a logical person. You’ve never really believed in love at first sight but, this man might just change your mind.

“You’re funny. My name’s Ivar. Ivar Lothbrok. What’s yours, love?”

“Y/N. Thanks for catching me, Ivar.”

“Anytime. Seriously.”

You blushed under his obvious attention. You quickly realized he liked what he saw by the dilation in his pupils and the way he licked his lips as his eyes dragged over your body. You liked the attention he showed you and you spent the next 3 hours talking with Ivar. You learned he was from Denmark, had three older brothers, he was also in his senior year, just like you. You also learned how quickly his accent had dampened your panties. His mother was a first grade teacher and his father ran his own business in the town they grew up in. Ivar told you he was getting his degree in Business Management. He eventually wanted to run his own company one day.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but there’s a spark here, and I’d really like to get to know you better, in every sense of the word.”

“Is that a line you use on all the girls, Ivar?” You used a flirty tone but you genuinely wanted to know. It wouldn’t kill you to have a little fun, and Ivar looked like he could do that for you. You did feel the spark that he was talking about though, and didn’t want to ruin a shot with him if you had it. Ivar leaned forward wrapped one arm around your lower back while tangling the other in your hair. When his lips were just a breadth away from yours, he looked into your eyes for any hesitation. When he saw none he closed the distance and pressed his lips to yours in the most passionate kiss of your life. He tasted like whiskey and peppermint, which was enough to make your head spin. He pulled away slowly, keeping you wrapped in his embrace, giving you a smile.

“Not at all, love.” He looked sincere and kept eye contact with you while he waited for your response.

“Let’s go then.” Ivar smiled wide, interlocking your fingers with his own and gently guiding you up to his bedroom. Thankfully he didn’t have a roommate, meaning all the “brothers” had their own rooms within the house. Ivar locked the door while you looked around his room. His room was fairly neat with the exception of the bed being unmade. Kaleo, Led Zeppelin, and a couple of bikini girl posters covered his walls and you couldn’t help but smile. The alcohol still coursing through your veins made your nerves disappear at the thought of being naked in front of Ivar. You by no means were drunk, but you both had had enough to lower your inhibitions.

Ivar slowly removed your bow and arrow, and placed it on his desk with the utmost care, almost as if they were fragile. He removed his leather braces, placing them with your things before embracing you in his strong arms to kiss you again. His lips molded perfectly to yours, moving slowly but quickly building up speed. His tongue stroked along the seam of your lips, plunging into your mouth to taste you as soon as you allowed him access.

You gripped his wide shoulders with a strength you didn’t know you had, forcing your body as close to his as possible. You were so lost in his kiss that you did not realize his hands had started to wander over your body until you felt them grip your ass cheeks in a firm grip, digging your hips into his causing you to moan once you felt his hardness through his pants, at least what you could feel underneath of the layer of armor, and on your stomach.

His kisses trailed from your jaw and down your neck while he unhooked the clasps of your corset with an urgency that mirrored your own. You weren’t as gentle with his clothing as he was with yours, getting frustrated with the buckles of his vest and ripping it off of him, hearing the buckles clang against the hardwood floor once you dropped it. He was firm with muscular arms, shoulders, and chest. This was a working man’s body, and that was more than enough to make you wet with want if his kisses hadn’t been enough to do the job.

It was embarrassing how turned on you were; how quickly your body responded to him. True, it had been 2 years, yes…2 years since your last sexual experience that didn’t involve your favorite vibrator in the bottom drawer of your dresser.

Once your dress was removed and your bare breasts were revealed, Ivar quickly pulled you back into his embrace, pressing your chest against his own, and slowly walking you backwards toward the bed. As soon as your back touched the mattress he was quickly pulling off your shoes and panties like a man starved for his last meal.  
When you were bare before him he stared at your form with such awe that you didn’t feel like you needed to cover up under his gaze. He made you feel beautiful and you could feel his eyes travel over your body, making goosebumps break out over your skin and a fire settle in your belly causing you to slightly squirm on the bed.

“You are absolutely gorgeous, love.”

Ivar pushed you further up on the bed until your head was comfortably situated on the pillows, and settled his head in between your legs, pushing his hips into the mattress to try and relieve some of the pressure in his pants. As much as he wanted to fuck you into oblivion, he wanted to make you feel good first. He wanted to make you feel like the only girl in the world, and he truly felt like you were.

He dragged his tongue up your inner thigh from your knee, in between biting kisses until he reached where you wanted him most. Holding onto the tops of your thighs, he spread your legs wide as he set out to devour you. He licked a broad stripe from bottom to top, giving little flicks to your clit making your hips jut up in response as your hands held onto his head to make sure he didn’t move from that spot. You gave short, sharp tugs to his braids, causing him to moan into you, the vibrations carrying all the way up your spine and making your nipples harden to stiff peaks that begged for attention.

“Oh God…yes Ivar…yes.” You moaned out, not caring if anyone could hear you. This confirmed your suspicions. Ivar was a God, a sex God with a magical tongue.

Turned on by your enthusiasm, Ivar latched his mouth onto your slit and pushed his tongue as deep inside of you as he possibly could while he used his thumb to rub your clit in tiny, fast circles bringing you to the edge quickly. Between his motions, the way his tongue was wriggling inside of you, and the sexy sounds he was making, sounds that let you believe you were the best thing he had ever tasted; you came harder than you can ever remember doing before. Your back arched off of the bed and your thighs clamped around his head while he helped you ride out your high.

Out of breath, but with a sated smile, you quickly pulled him up to lock your lips with his. The taste of yourself on his lips caused you to let out an obscene moan while you unzipped his pants and ripped his belt open to gain access to what you wanted most in that moment. Ivar seemed to be in complete agreement with your train of thought and quickly rid himself of his pants and boxers, causing his impressive erection to bounce off of his stomach leaving a small splatter of pre-come behind. You gently grasped him at his base, stroking upwards and twisting your hand once you reached the head causing him to shiver and groan.

Ivar bent down and took one of your nipples into his mouth, his hand massaging the other breast. The feel of his mouth, his fingers were almost enough to make you come again before he even had the chance to be inside of you. You sped the motions of your hand up noticing his breathing beginning to hitch every time you reached the tip. Ivar gently pushed you to your back and removed your hand from him giving you a gentle smile.

“Gonna end way too soon if you keep that up…be a shame to not even make it inside of that pretty pussy of yours.” Ivar’s words made you groan, pushing your hips up into his, causing your wetness to coat his cock.

“Shit, love…gotta be inside you.” You whimpered in arousal and wrapped your arms around his back, letting him cradle in between your thighs. He held himself up on one elbow while reaching down and lining himself up with your entrance. Once he found himself held in place he gently pushed himself into your warmth until your hips met. You both let out moans while he rested his forehead against yours, making eye contact with you before keeping his slow pace to allow you to adjust to his size.

“So tight and wet…fuck…you’re gonna kill me.”

You could feel him trembling against you like he was trying to hold back which you normally would have appreciated except right now he had you so worked up that you just wanted him to make you feel him for the next week. You clamped yourself down around him, wrapped your legs until your heels rested on his ass making the angle so much deeper to the point he bottomed out, and bit down gently on his neck, sucking a small bruise into the spot between his shoulder and neck. Letting out a groan he picked up on your hints, grabbed tightly onto your hips, and slammed into you, hard. You let out a satisfied scream and held on for the ride.

“Oh God Ivar, right there!”

He seemed to have laser like precision on your g-spot, his pelvis hitting your clit on every rough pass. His hips pistoning in and out of your tight channel in a steady rhythm making both of your bodies break out in a light sheen of sweat. Your breasts were swaying to his motions, almost hypnotizing him. You could feel your body coiling tighter and tighter, begging for release and you couldn’t wait to break through. You started lifting your hips in time with his, not throwing off his established rhythm. Both of you becoming louder and louder, no longer able to hear any of the party going on downstairs.

“You feel so fucking good, love…you take my cock so well. You gonna come for me baby? Milk my cock for all it’s worth?”

All coherent thought left, nothing remained but the feel of him pushing into you, the sound of the dirty words coming out of his mouth, seeing the pleasure in his face and hearing how wrecked his voice was–all for you. All you could manage was a weak nod before your vision went white and you exploded around him. It was the most intense orgasm you had ever experienced and you didn’t want the feeling to stop.

“Fuck yes…shit, you’re squeezing the fuck out of me…ngh…”

Ivar held off his orgasm long enough to help you ride through yours. As soon as he noticed your eyes begin to focus again he quickly pulled out of you and stroked himself until he painted your stomach white with a loud groan and his eyes screwed tightly shut while biting his bottom lip. As soon as his body stopped trembling, he landed beside you on the bed with a bounce.

“That-That was fucking amazing.” He said while looking over at you to see the same sated smile reflected back at him.

“Mhm…Best I have ever had.” Ivar smiled cockily at both the compliment and the wrecked sound of your voice, knowing he did that do you. He was proud.

“Same here, love…I know this is backwards but how would you feel about having dinner with me tomorrow?” Ivar looked at you with wide and hopeful eyes, turning onto his side and pulling you into him, wrapping his arms around you.

“I’d really like that, Ivar.” You said with a smile and curled into him, pulling the blanket up around the both of you.

You both fell asleep with smiles on your faces, excited for what the future may bring. The spark was definitely there and worth exploring. Maybe Halloween parties weren’t so bad after all?


End file.
